


Goodbye my old friend

by Fred727



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Goodbyes, M/M, Memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred727/pseuds/Fred727
Summary: 当亚瑟找齐全部的雕塑位置后弗朗西斯·辛克莱给他寄了封邀请信，但他没能给亚瑟金钱上的回报，却给他带来了一个从七年之后而来的人。





	Goodbye my old friend

**Author's Note:**

> 既然胎记婊会穿越那他（或许）能把未来的人带回过去T T  
> 不知道这个梗有没有人写过T T  
> 真的很希望一代姜和亚瑟见面……写这篇是出于私心，对一代姜的大概了解只源于尾声1&2部分（溜了）

[正文]

 

亚瑟带着些许期待前往草莓镇附近，再满腹疑惑地走出弗朗西斯·辛克莱的小屋。他想不明白这一切究竟怎么回事，所有努力全白费了，他为石雕坐标而跋山涉水，与路上越出的猛兽搏斗而险些丧命——这些日子换来了什么？一个浪费时间和精力的可笑骗局。他想发怒，然而更多的是无言以对，弗朗西斯从成年男性瞬间变成被辛克莱太太温柔地抱在怀里的小婴儿。若不是亚瑟亲眼所见，他可能会认为是巫术在作怪。魔法，神灵，或是别的。

当一只脚迈出森林小屋的那刻起亚瑟就开始后悔，他觉得自己像个被愚弄的傻瓜。即使没有金钱的回报，拿走三两罐头当做回营地路上的零食也是不错的选择，起码能抚慰一下他的脾气。木门合上又推开，只在一瞬间内怀抱幼儿的女士便消失得无影无踪。亚瑟盯着空房子，对空气做了个惊叹的口型。她上一秒才刚温柔地和他对话。

他在室内兜了一圈，各种迹象表明这儿久未有人居住。餐桌上铺满厚厚的尘埃，窗户旁织满蜘蛛的网，各种小昆虫和鼠类四处窜逃，唯独火炉仍在熊熊燃烧。周围安静得只有木柴与火花交杂发出的噼啪声响，以及亚瑟一声无奈的长叹。牛仔靴踩在木地板上的每一步都在吱呀作响，一轮翻箱倒柜之后腰包里多了几样能出售的小玩意，总算不是空手而归。他再次走出木屋，吹声口哨，唤来在不远处吃草的马儿，准备回家。

“亚瑟，亚瑟？是你吗？”身后传来沙哑的男人嗓音，“亚瑟·摩根？”他大喊出自己的姓名，后方传来的马蹄响声越来越近。那个声音过于熟悉，亚瑟不必回头都知道来者是谁。他翻个白眼，转过身去准备一番说教。这家伙怎么跑山上来？这时候他本该留在营地附近站岗。

亚瑟安抚他的马儿，不耐烦地转过去瞪背后的人，“听到了，你不用喊那么大声——”然后他止住话，望着拽紧缰绳停在他面前的人，有些震惊地直视对方的脸。这不是他的约翰，他的约翰没这么成熟，或者是，没那么聪明。但这个人，他很像约翰，也许就是约翰。看那张长多几道皱纹的脸，又有什么理由不去相信呢。在经历了几分钟前乱七八糟的事件，摩根先生甚至接受了不知从哪个路人说什么“时空穿越”的鬼话。亚瑟决定放过自己，不再思考绕晕脑袋的谜语，“是我没错。你来草莓镇干什么？”

“我、我……”那人也同样惊诧，“我不知道。但是……有个男人。对，脸上有块疤，红色的。他把我带到这儿，叫我去见你。我……”

“嘘嘘嘘，马斯顿，你在说什么？”

“我不知道，我只是、”约翰的声音变得哽咽，视线被泪水淹得模糊。他的情绪过于激动，什么也说不出来，自从海狸岩洞的那些事起他就再也没见过亚瑟有健康的好气色。这个约翰·马斯顿来自七年以后，曾眼睁睁看着不可治愈的疾病带走了他一生中最重要的朋友和亲人，自己却无力挽回老友的性命。一日接一日，内心的痛苦随着时间流逝去一大半，安逸和平的农场生活成为主导。当某天他在比彻之愿里搬运牛奶罐，一个脸上带红疤的男人走到马车旁问他想不想见一下曾经的朋友。约翰还没反应过来，脱口而出的模糊回应后他便出现在草莓镇里。

农场牛仔四处张望，惊讶地发现早些年死于平克顿侦探乱枪之下的“老男孩”竟然站在路旁。他轻拍马匹，骑马在小镇里兜兜转转观察四处，又问了几个路人关于时间与年份的问题，再狠掐大腿肉，痛得大喊引来居民的侧目，这才确信他没在做梦。这里不是他应该在的时间线，周围都变得不一样了，就像七年以前。约翰想念杰克、阿比盖尔，更想愤怒地揪起弗朗西斯的衣领，质问他为什么要这样做。在此之前，他骑着“老男孩”去山上搞清事情的真相，只因脸上有疤的陌生人告诉他有人在等着和他会面。

然后他遇到了，他的老友亚瑟·摩根。

约翰突然怀念起以前一同骑马的日子，还有并肩作战的那些时光。他还想起小时候亚瑟是怎么教他游泳到最后被气一晚上都没跟他说话。这些记忆足够珍贵，一直埋藏在约翰的心底。但他很少回忆曾经的经历，怕这些好事情会再次伤透他的心。而现在，亚瑟就站在他面前，生龙活虎的，不像在最后一面的记忆里那么病恹恹。约翰有很多话要讲，但它们全堵住喉咙里，只有简单的几个词蹦出嘴边，“我很想你。”他下马，站在老朋友面前无措地抹走即将汹涌而出的泪水，他没有一点儿心理准备，最真实的情绪冲破层层防御，一股脑展现在亚瑟眼里。你真蠢，马斯顿。约翰在心里骂自己。本不该这样的，你把一切都搞砸了。但他还在哭，逐渐变本加厉。七年啊，足足两千五百多天，在没有亚瑟的日子里他是怎么逐渐长大变成更好的自己的？

亚瑟叹气，他上前几步，把约翰搂在怀里拍拍后背。这一刻，与十几年前亚瑟哄小约翰的场景重叠在一起。

“你个蠢蛋，说了那么多句我还没搞懂你在讲什么。”亚瑟说，突然出现的各种事情已让他感到十分迷惑，“上马，我们边走边聊。”

 

这段路忽然变得很长，长得两人之间的沉默都显得十分尴尬。亚瑟在前面慢走，约翰跟在他身后，时不时瞅一眼对方的身影。好几次他欲言又止，视线落在地上，失落地琢磨心事。

“所以你要告诉我什么？”最终还是亚瑟打破沉默，“说你从未来而来？”他打趣道。

“你怎么知道？”约翰惊讶地抬头，“我是说，我还什么都没讲。”

“老天，世界上可能就只有你这么蠢得连玩笑话都听不懂的人。”亚瑟骂道，“刚才我遇到件奇怪事，一个脸上有红色胎记的男人突然变成了小孩，他妈妈也瞬间消失了——嘿，我知道这听起来很扯，但这确实是真的。他家的壁画上有一大堆奇怪的图案，可能画的是他能从一个地方跑去另一个地方的故事。耶稣上帝，我从来没遇到过这么迷惑的事情。”

约翰恍然大悟，所有疑惑都能微妙地联系起来了。都是弗朗西斯搞的鬼，将他从未来带到过去，现在发生的事情也不知会不会影响到历史。一想到这儿他便警惕起来，不能向亚瑟透露太多尚未发生的消息。他被狼咬掉一半的脑袋在此刻发挥了全部的作用，用亚瑟的话而言：他一辈子没这样聪明过。

“那么，来自未来的马斯顿先生，你打算告诉我什么？”亚瑟开始挖苦，“看看你，表现得跟小孩似的。在你那边，哭哭啼啼的，这是多久没遇见我了？十天，二十天？”

七年了，亚瑟。

“我只是眼睛进了沙子。”

“你一直长不大，老是得别人盯着。”亚瑟又说，“真是的，达奇当初把你扔到水里的时候我就不该救你。”

“干什么！”约翰有些生气，但心里更多的是难以言表的快乐。这就是他熟悉的牛仔，永远把关心隐匿在挖苦的话里，“我有个农场，非常漂亮。阿比盖尔和我过得很好。”说话时语气里全是骄傲。

亚瑟停下马的步伐，“真的吗？”他回头。

“真的。我们养鸡，养羊。是绵羊。还有马。还开了一片田，种了些阿比盖尔喜欢的植物。大叔跟我们住在一起，没人收留他怪可怜的。除了他天天喝酒不干正事。”

“这听起来是我认识的大叔。”亚瑟很欣慰，他一直很担心约翰，听了他的描述后心里放下悬着的石头，“那别的人呢？达奇，何西阿，查尔斯，他们呢？”

约翰心里一沉，他低下头，躲避亚瑟投来的目光，却没留意说话的音调变得有些无力，“大家……大家都很好。你也很好，真的，亚瑟。”生怕对方会问到关于他的问题似的。

他们再次陷入沉默。提问者多少猜到还没发生的未知事物，在黑水镇的失败后他和何西阿就有了不详的预感，在瓦伦丁多次行动都被条子和平克顿侦探追杀证明达奇的计划一步错步步错。现在他们逃去罗兹附近，躲在克莱蒙斯岬继续下一步的行动。然而预感告诉亚瑟：事情不该变成这样。约翰的话多少证实了他的猜想，但是……他更在乎约翰，这小子有家人有朋友，比自己值得更美好的新生活。而现在，他拥有平静祥和的日子，不用再让自己担心了。

约翰的马停在亚瑟身旁，他紧张地捏着缰绳，生怕自己漏嘴说出早已分崩离析的范德林德帮的事情。他不想让亚瑟担心，但也没法改变帮派终将破碎的历史，他能做的，只有在穿越过去的这段时间里尽可能陪陪老朋友，多看他一眼，多说几句话。

我很想念你，亚瑟。约翰在心里说，却不敢说出口，怕让对方起疑心。

一顶旧赌徒帽扣在他脑袋上，约翰抬头，一眼对上亚瑟的笑容。他漂亮的绿眼睛满是笑意，温柔从那片深邃的湖底溢出，流到约翰的心里，融化了他包围着脆弱的坚硬防备。“看起来你过得不错，约翰。”他说，却不知道这些认同的话语会让年幼的那方感到出于愉快的难过，“我放心了。”

“亚瑟，我……”

一阵咳嗽打断两人的交谈，弗朗西斯·辛克莱再次出现于他们面前。“我的奖赏您还感到满意吗，摩根先生？”他快乐地说着，似乎十分满意自己的行为，“但很抱歉地告诉二位，是时候分别了。噢——实际上已经超时了。把未来带到过去，又把过去构成现在，不不不——已经打断了时间的连续性。先生们，是时候回家了。”

“可是我……”约翰着急地想要表达什么，“我还没有说够足够多的话，能不能再延长一些时间？”

“不行不行，马斯顿先生，已经够久了。”

“耶稣啊，”又一声叹息，“求你。”

一阵短暂的沉默。

弗朗西斯最终明白约翰的意图，他背过身去。

“非常感谢。”他说，揉搓缰绳的小动作越发频繁，他垂下眼，似乎对接下来的一切紧张不堪。他飞快地在亚瑟脸上留下一个吻，“我老早之前就想这样做了。”

“噢约翰——”

“什么都别说，别问。好吗？”他拉动缰绳，“老男孩”嘶鸣一声走向弗朗西斯，“我、我不知道该怎么解释。”

“但它存在了很长时间。”

“亚瑟，我——”

“我明白。”

他不敢回头看对方的表情，更不敢猜想摩根会对此有何想法。他们本是不同时间线的人，一次偶然的机会让七年之隔的老朋友再次碰见。聚会时间太短，短得让他没法好好说心里话。但约翰还能怎么办呢。他脑袋嗡嗡作响，难过的情绪又一次占满他的心。快乐来得如此突然，被收走时的痛苦压得他喘不过气。

亚瑟，亚瑟。

他很难过。

“嘿，约翰。”但最终他还是忍不住回头。亚瑟朝他挥手，“照顾好自己。”

“我会的。”

弗朗西斯牵起缰绳，带领两人一马走向远处。亚瑟望着他们逐渐远去的背影，他也有很多话要说，但都来不及了。他看着他们，直到一点一点地消失，直至完全不见。

再见，我的老朋友。

或许这句话是最完美的告别词。

 

————END


End file.
